Hermione and Lupin in Love
by Lacey Lupin
Summary: Hermiones mum is mentally ill, her dad has walked out , shes in sevre dispair can Lupin persuade her to return to Hogwarts? Hermione and Lupin fall in love etc etc my first fanfiction so please be kind R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tears of silent fears

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters etc it all belongs to JKR

Mrs Granger walked up the stairs at 1:00 am on Saturday morning yawning and stretching sleepily closely followed by Mr Granger , they were both wearing very posh clothes and Mrs granger had obviously had make-up on earlier on that night however it was faded and smudged. She came to a halt outside her daughters bedroom door and glanced at the light escaping underneath it, she sighed heavily and swung open the door " HERMIONE GRANGER I TOLD YOU TO BE ASLEEP AT 10 PM AND I COME HOME TO FIND YOU STILL AWAKE AT 1 AM IN THE MORNING!!! I TRUSTED YOU TO BE HOME AONE AND FOR YOU TO FOLLOW ORDERS BUT NO!" Hermione, who had jumped so violently at her door swinging open with such force had pulled up her wand and lifted it high into the air ready to attack at the supposed burglar, but completely forgot about the book that she had been reading which lay on the floor between the 17 year old girl and her mother. She heaved a sigh of relief and let the wand in her hand fall obediently to her waist band firmly gripped by its owner. " I'm so sorry mum" she whispered " I was reading and sort of lost track of the time" " That I can see" Mrs Granger sneered , " I would get yourself to bed young lady before you get yourself into more trouble" she turned abruptly on her heels and stormed out of the room. Mr granger gave his daughter a soft smile, kissed her on the head and left quietly shutting the door behind them.

Hermione picked up the book that was still lying on the floor almost looking guilty for the trouble it had caused and placed it on her bedside table, then hit the light switch with her finger tips and climbed into bed. It was 1:30 am and Hermione still hadn't fallen asleep, she could hear her parents arguing from across the hall screaming insults at each other and making threats, Hermione turned on her side away from the door and a single tear sliced its way down her beautiful soft cheeks, it held itself to the edge of her chin before falling mercifully onto the pillow which soaked it in, that tear joined so many others that Hermione had cried that summer, tears of silent fears , fears for Harry and the rest of the order , fears for her parents, fears for her happy life that was quickly coming to a sudden stand still. She soon fell into an uneasy sleep where pictures of voldomort flashed by

_Harry , Ron , Ginny, Luna , Neville and Hermione were at the ministry of magic standing looking at the arch way._

_Harry , Ron and Hermione were in the room of requirements looking nervously at each other._

_Voldomort was standing over Harry talking to him although she couldn't hear what he was saying to him._

_Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling madly as Sirius fell into the arch way._

_Lupin was looking at her with sympathy and comfort shinning in his eyes, he held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder just a small weak looking third year._

_Pain was searing through her body as voldomort stood over her pointing his wand at her chest _

_Avada kedavra! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The man that walked out

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters etc it all belongs to JKR

Hermione sat bolt upright covered in cold sweat and tears rapidly falling from her red, puffy eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was half past seven, she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the bathroom voices still ringing in her ears she switched on the shower, undressed and got in. Warm water soothing her shaking body. She emerged in the Kitchen half an hour later her hair lay in soft beautiful curls tumbling too her neck, around her ears and down her back. She had a very soft complexion and was an incredibly beautiful and proportionate young Lady. She had a perfect hour glass figure, tall, thin, soft brown hair and hazel eyes. She searched the kitchen for any sign of life when her eyes finally came across her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table head in her hand sobbing silently. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her mothers shoulder comforting her. Mrs Granger lifted her head tears spilling from her eyes she stood and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug " promise you wont ever leave me , I love you so much I don't think I could handle it!" whispered Mrs Granger " I promise" said Hermione. _so he's finally done it _, _he's finally gone and left me all alone with mum! I hate him ! He knows I cant handle her on my own with her illness what a nice thing to plant someone with in their graduation year coming up in a few weeks! _Hermione thought.

It had been a week or two since Mr Granger had , had enough and walked out, left home and landed Hermione with her mentally ill mother. Hermione didn't mind that much , Its was just the fact that she now had to do everything around the house taking care of her mum, cleaning, cooking etc. She could hear her Mrs Granger Singing to herself in the garden reading her book as Hermione chopped up the carrots and other veg for their dinner , when a hand landed on her shoulder followed by a soft , warm voice " Miss Granger?" The knife in her hand sliced through the air and pointed itself fiercely at the mans face. The Man raised an eyebrow at her , She dropped the knife and it clanged on the floor to their left "oh my god, I'm so sorry professor I thought you were …" " who did you think I was?" he looked deep into her eyes only to see an unbelievable amount of hurt , despair and desperation, It made him angry to think someone could hurt her as badly as they obviously had she was such a special , beautiful, kind person , no wait he wasn't thinking those things she was merely his student an intelligent one at that. " well…I thought you were… my … someone else" she turned from his concerned and searching gaze and stared at the floor. " Just wishful thinking I suppose" Hermione had hoped it was her dad returning she had planed to rage at him for leaving her and then give him a hug however the sight of Her Professor had majorly disappointed her. She lifted her head as tears crashed down her checks and looked out of the window as if still hoping Mr Granger would come across the garden path , when she realised she was crying she quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and gave her professor a watery smile before turning to pick a knew, clean knife out of the draw and continue chopping the carrots.

" what brings you hear professor?" Said Hermione after she had sorted herself out and was looking determinedly down at the chopping board. " well Hermione … do you know what day it is?" asked Professor Lupin in his kind and warm voice, Hermione thought for a moment then nodded " yes… I believe it is Tuesday the 2nd of septem … oh no term started yesterday!" she buried her face in her hands as Professor Lupin Pulled Hermione into a comforting hug and said " now you know why I'm here … it doesn't matter , we'll get your trunk packed and use the floo network shush you're not in trouble we'll get you to Hogwarts soon enough , and did I mention I'm the defence against the dark arts teacher again so when we get back you'll have me again". Hermione froze then pulled away from him tears streaming down her face once more, she sat at the kitchen table " I cant go back" she whispered shaking her head violently , " I made a promise to her" she glanced out of the window at her mother who was totally engrossed in her book and completely oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen. " I made a promise never to leave her like father did , a promise is a promise , I cant go back to Hogwarts with you! I'm sorry professor but I have made up my mind" Hermione shock her head again but quickly stopped due to the fact she was becoming light headed and dizzy. She stood but became very faint and leaned against the table clutching her head to try and stop the dizziness which was rapidly increasing " Hermione what's wrong , Hermione …HERMIONE!!!" Professor Lupin rushed forwards just in time to catch Hermione who had blacked out due to high stress levels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Against Her will

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters etc it all belongs to JKR

Hermione's eyes flew open to see Professor Lupin, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore standing over her , professor McGonagall had obviously been crying she rushed forwards to Hermione and hugged her very tightly " you're like a daughter to me I thought I would lose you , if professor Snape hadn't given you that potion well it doesn't bear thinking about but don't do that again you scared me half to death!" Hermione smiled warmly " Thank you" she said to McGonagall who smiled back sat down in a chair beside her bed and squeezed her hand. Suddenly realising where she was she sat bolt upright " I'm in the hospital wing! What?! I shouldn't be here , why did you bring me back here?" she demanded at Lupin " Hermione you have to realise" " no I will not , I said specifically I did not intend on returning to Hogwarts !" McGonagall gasped as if in excruciating pain " Hermione" she whispered sounding exasperated " why on earth not?! You are the best student this school has seen for years , how could you possibly say that now? And how could you turn down your dream of head girl when you have been offered it ?!" she looked stern and angry with Hermione. Hermione would not look at her " don't look at me like that professor , I know how much you expected of me , do you have any idea how hard it is for me to have to do this?" She looked desperately from one teacher to the next and then sighed " none of you understand , I have to go back!!" whispered Hermione " But Hermione your N.E.W.Ts!" began Lupin " I know , I know !!" said Hermione " Please don't make this any harder than it already is ! I have to go back my mum needs me she cannot cope on her own , and I promised I wouldn't leave her , she is suffering from severe depression after my father left home a few weeks back and with her illness she cant do much anyway , she needs someone to care for her and I'm the only one that can, she needs me and her health and safety means more to me than my own education and qualifications" Tears were emerging from under her eyes and racing down her checks but she ignored them, she did not care if they saw her upset it -- after all-- was their fault Hermione then stood nodded at the shocked teachers " Headmaster" she said bowing her head and " thank you for everything, I only wish things could have turned out differently you had listened and understood " she smiled looked at them all once more and walked out of the hospital wing leaving the professors standing motionless staring after her.

The professors sat in the staff room in silence the headmaster had called a meeting " well you all know we are here to talk about solutions for returning our bests student to this school" he stopped and looked hopefully around at the other professors no-one spoke until " Headmaster , forgive me but she made it very clear she did not want to be here and preferred to at home with her … muggle parents" said Professor Snape in his ice cold dark voice , every word dripping with hate. Professor McGonagall stood up furious " Severus you and I both know she wants to be here, but feels she has a duty to care for her mother and sacrifice her education ! its an outrage to suggest she prefers to be at home when we both know its ball!" demanded McGonagall steaming with rage " perhaps… consider the fact that you don't know you Gryffindors as well as you think you might do and therefore are mistaken about miss Granger" Said Snape his voice rising he to was standing now " how dare you ? I know her better than anyone here except maybe for Remus" Remus Lupin nodded his head in agreement " so you and the wolf know that filthy mudblood inside out do you?" sneered Severus Snape " How dare you" screamed McGonagall sending curse after curse flying after him, turning him from bat to a goblet and then into a tea cup, he returned to human form and began duelling sending flames in the shape of snakes after McGonagall " STOP" yelled Dumbledore and instantly they both froze and the fire that McGonagall had transfigured into a Loin pounced at Snape but was extinguished by The sheer volume of Dumbledore's voice. Severus and McGonagall stared at each other with hatred and sat back down both sitting in seething silence Dumbledore's voice ringing in everybody's ears . When No-one Spoke Dumbledore continued looking outraged " now , Madam pompfry do you think you could keep Mrs Granger in the hospital wing through-out the year so that she is being cared for and Hermione can see her regularly ?" " Yes , definitely that would be no problem albus" said Madam Pompfry " That's Brilliant" said Lupin smiling widely " how sweet , the wolf cares for the mudblood" sneered Snape " I'd Be careful don't forget I can bite with extreme repercussions during full moon mate" sarcasm dripping like ice from this last word! " Yes I have gathered , due that lack of stock I have left from your need of wolfsbane potion!" " Enough!" said Dumbledore sitting back down . " I cant handle your squabbling anymore sort differences all of you and get out of my sight , Remus Madam Pompfry and Minerva ( McGonagall ) Fetch Miss Granger and explain everything to her, do not return without her!" said Dumbledore waving a hand gesturing they could be dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The smell of joop

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters etc it all belongs to JKR

Hermione was in the washing room putting a pile of clothes into the washing machine when she heard the front door close she frowned and put the Lenor into the top of the washing machine closed the door a switched it on . Hermione Returned upstairs with the empty washing basket in her hands placed it in the bathroom then hurried back down stairs to do the washing up. She entered the kitchen and began to wash the dishes that her and her mother had used that morning when she had finished and dried them she put them away and then she switched the kettle on and took out four cups filled two with strong coffee and the other with tea and placed them on the table. "Professor Lupin I did not know whether you took coffee or tea" she said looking straight at the door and suddenly 3 older people were inside the kitchen along with Hermione, McGonagall picked up the coffee and smiled at Hermione as Hermione picked up the remaining coffee Lupin and madam pompfry Picked up the tea and all four of them sat at the kitchen table.

" How did you know it was me ?" asked Lupin still very much in shock of being discovered, Hermione smiled wickedly " I may not be the most intelligent student at Hogwarts but please do not insult me and the small amount of intelligence I have" Lupin looked gob smacked noticing this Hermione continued " being as how you are the only man to have enter my house other than my father however being as how he has not been here in weeks the smell of joop cologne dramatically stands out , as nobody I know wears joop and Professor Snape always smell of chemicals and Dumbledore would not leave Hogwarts I knew it was you" she smiled affectionately at him then looking distant whilst staring out

of the kitchen window she sighed. Lupin retuned her smile looking adoringly at her with awe but was caught in the act and was shot a curious look from madam pompfry, he merely dropped his gaze from Hermione and looked at the cup of tea in his hands. After a few awkward moments Madam pompfry piped up " so how did you know Minerva and I were here to accompany Remus?" she questioned with severe interest. Hermione immediately snapped out of the trance she had so willingly fallen into to face Madam Pompfry and said " I knew Professor McGonagall would come being my head of house and had a small hunch that you would possibly come as you know me well and many know I confined in you as much as I do my friends" she smiled at them all and then looked down with a sad expression dawning on her face " I know why you have come and my last decision was final I am not returning to Hogwarts , I knew you would come back and try and persuade me to go back and I am sorry for a wasted trip but I am not going with you" a single tear rolled down her cheeks " I have a duty to do and I will not abandon that her or my duty for my own desires" she said sternly looking up and taking a deep swing from her mug. " We knew you would say that" said McGonagall warmly placing her hand on top of Hermione's hand and wiped away her tears stroking her face motherly " and so we have devised a plan" said Lupin stealing a look at Hermione's beautiful face as Minerva's hand dropped from to her own lap he smiled to himself " We thought that perhaps you mother could be taken to Hogwarts and placed in a separate part of the hospital wing so that she is being looked after by Madam pompfry" he looked in her direction and she nodded smiling warmly " and you can visit her any time you want" Lupin finished looking straight into Hermione's comforting pools of hazel becoming lost in the moment he tore his eyes away from hers and drunk from his cup trying to convince himself that he felt nothing for the beautiful young woman sitting opposite him. She looked at them all desperately and sighed " Even if I say no you will find another plan and return for me wont you?!" said Hermione with a hint of sarcasm McGonagall smiled excitedly and said " yes we would , does this mean your saying yes?" asked McGonagall finding it hard to suppress the fantastically huge smile threatening to collapse across her face any moment " I don't know I…" she looked at the disappointment on her head of houses face and sighed " well I suppose it could work " she began but was cut of by the crushing hug of McGonagall and the cheers erupting from Lupin and Madam Pompfry and so she gave in " ok I'll do it" she said in a defeated tone finally McGonagall released her and held her at arms length taking in her favourite pupils appearance she then said " I have my best pupil back" she smiled widely bursting with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The journey

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters etc it all belongs to JKR

2 hours later Hermione, Mrs Granger , Madam pompfry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin were all on the over night muggle train. With Minerva gone to order food and Madam Pompfry seeing to Mrs Granger a few compartments away Hermione was left with Remus " but what happens if you're not sure what you afraid of , then what does it turn into ?" questioned Hermione , they were having a very detailed convocation about Bogart's " well I suppose they don't pick a shape they just carry on shifting" said Lupin thoughtfully he smiled at her and she smiled back love and warmth shinning in her eyes, he reached out a slightly shaky hand and touched her cheek, at fist she stiffed at the touch but immediately relaxed as his thumb gently caressed her cheek; he lent forward as did she, lingering for a moment their lips hovering a few inches apart , Hermione made the last part of the journey and pressed her lips against his ever so softly. A tingling sensation ran through both bodies like an electric shock the hairs on Remus' neck stood on end with pleasure and pure delight as the kiss depend. Her Soft lips melting him like sweet chocolate, as a tender hand slipped around the back of his neck and through his hair neither of them noticed the brilliant sun set over the high mountains creating a fantastically romantic scene. Hermione had become lost in an a kiss so out of this world, so exceptional she momentarily forgot everything, however after a few delicious minutes she suddenly realised what she was doing .

_I'm kissing a teacher !!!!_ thought the responsible side of Hermione's brain

_And you're enjoying it !!! _argued the devilish side

_I'm not exactly in a stable state and he could lose his job !!! _demanded the first side

_Exactly you need someone to help you through this stage and he's perfect isn't he ! Haven't you been thinking about him all summer and as for the fact that he could lose his job that just makes it all the more exciting ! And you need a little excitement in life! _

_But still he's my teacher for goodness sake its not right !!! _

_Fine but I still think your making a mistake _

Hermione pulled away braking the kiss, they stared at each other both minds racing when finally the silence was broken by the compartment door sliding upon making both of them jump. Professor McGonagall was curious at this however she merely looked suspiciously at them and then sat down. They all ate dinner in utter silence , bid everybody good night and went to their separate rooms. Hermione had been looking pale all journey after the incident with Lupin and had refused any dinner and to talk to anybody and so it was made that madam pompfry would be sharing a night compartment with her and try and find out what the matter was. Hermione lay awake on the top bunk of the set of bunk beds that her and her school nurse shared she cried silently thinking over the recent events , confused and angry she turned on her side facing the door and allowed the tears to quietly battle their way down her face.

"Hermione?" asked Madam Pompfry concerned at hearing muffled sobs, in hearing no reply she stood up wrapped her dressing gown around her and stood on tip toes to face Hermione. Then seeing the tears racing down her cheeks she climbed up to sit on the edge of the bed and lay a hand on Hermione's back.

" what's wrong ?"

"nothing" said Hermione shaking her head

" what was it you said , oh yes, please do not insult me and the small amount of intelligence I have" she quoted " being a nurse means I can tell when a person isn't right , you have never had any problem confiding in me before, trust me , there is a good chance I can help" she smiled encouragingly at Hermione's tear streaked face " well ... I don't know this time is a lot different…there is a possibility of … well I do not know how you will have to take the information I share with you … if you will have to report it or …something" she finished Madam Pompfry's eyebrows crossed and she merely said " anything you tell me is confidential I do not have to report anything to the headmaster if the patient does not wish me to" she smiled at Hermione motherly and said " fire away I'm all ears". Hermione conjured two cups of steaming hot chocolate and biscuits and after feeling she could delay no more she finally said

"well…meandRemuskissedandiknowhelikesmeandiknowilikehimalotinfactithinkimaylovehimbuthefactthatremainsisthatwecantbetoghetherasheismyteacher." she rushed not even stopping to breathe madam pompfry sat there utterly bewildered " Erm sorry my dear but could you please repeat that a lot slower so that I can attempt to understand you?" she smiled very much amused. Hermione sighed and repeated much slower "well…Remus and I kissed and I know he likes me and I know I like him a lot, in fact I think I may love him but the fact that remains is that we cant be together as he is my teacher, he put me under pressure kissing me like that today and I simply do not want him or me to be hurt by being refused approval by Dumbledore but I want to be with him and …oh I'm just so confused. I thought I had sorted my feelings about him out this summer however seeing him again made me realise its not that easy and …well kissing him like that did not help under any circumstances " she confessed looking into the listeners eyes and smiled weakly. " well I knew it was something quite big …however I did not expect this" said Madam pompfry " oh please , please don't judge me or him it was nothing I shouldn't have got all worked up over it I was…" but she was cut off " my dear , I would never judge you , it just shocked me that's all , I always knew there was a tenderness between you two" she said smiling " I suppose I just dismissed it , if you feel this strongly about him then why don't you just go and speak to him now? Sort all of this out , you never know it may help , and as for him being a teacher you are 18 now you are of legal age and so the teacher - student relationship rule does not apply." Hermione sat up and hugged her " If I'm not back within an hour I have either been kidnapped or I'm dead okay" said Hermione jokily "okay ill wait up for you, be sensible and I want to know all the details when you return okay?!" demanded Madam pompfry smiling wickedly "of course " said Hermione with the same expression. They both hopped off of the bed Hermione pulled on her slippers and dressing gown and Madam Pompfry sat on her own bed picking up her book finding her page she lay back reading , just as Hermione was about to shut the compartment door behind her Madam Pompfry whispered "good luck" Hermione nodded and shut the door.

She travelled three doors along and found Remus' Room she knocked and entered noticing that he was sitting on his bed reading she went and sat down opposite him in a chair smiling to herself. He peered over the top of his book at her and then put it aside " hello" he said curiously " hello " she replied happily " can I … Erm …help you ?" he asked still very much shocked at her appearance " I believe you can yes" she answered. He nodded and continued to look at her as she spoke " I believe I owe you an apology about earlier on this afternoon , I do not regret it Remus and I do not care whether you do or not all I know is that I am sorry for freaking out and not trusting not only myself but you as well." Remus just stared at her in complete disbelief " I…I…don't…I…." he stammered and Hermione laughed "Professor you aren't making any sense at all" she managed to say in between fits of giggles at his attempt of replying to her. He walked over to her laughing himself and bent down before her, both of their giggling ceased and was replaced by a tender and deepening kiss that felt as if heaven could be falling from the sky at that moment . The familiar tingling sensation expanded through-out both bodies as Hermione's hand wrapped around Remus' Neck and his Hands clutched gently around her hips they kissed passionately for what seemed like a life time , but was only mere minutes. The kiss broke and Hermione finished his lingering sentence " so you don't regret it them" she smiled at him after saying these words. They snuggled up together lying on his bed and read a fascinating book on becoming an animagus simply enjoying the safety and comfort of being in each others arms.

An hour had past and she had announced to Remus that she would return to her compartment, placing a loving kiss on his lips she departed. Skipping down the train hall she entered her own compartment Madam Pompfry looked up and smiled warmly to her as she jumped up and down making her way to her bed humming to herself. However she changed course and sat down on the older witches bed Hermione hugged her tightly and said " thank so much". Hermione recounted what had happened during that hour , which wasn't exactly anything to interesting , kissing , reading and snuggling up however she felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach as she talked about him and described every little detail. Madam Pompfry showed a lot of interest and so they say there talking for at least two hours like young women do before announcing sleep would bring the morning faster. Hermione climbed up to her bunk after hugging the motherly role model , saying good night and thanking her again before drifting of into a blissful sleep.

The next morning they woke up around eight Hermione was becoming excited at returning to Hogwarts and being head girl. Once the train had pulled into the station they all de-boarded and exited quickly into hogsmeade village, with all the luggage floating along silently behind them they made their way up to Hogwarts gate talking excitedly.


End file.
